Rudolph
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Artemis comes into the cave some time before Christmas to find Robin up to something. One-shot Crack fic with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Merry Christmas!


_This was originally a challenge on the Young Justice amino (I've been hooked on various amino lately, Harry Potter, Marvel, etc.). Anyway, this challenge was to create a YJ Christmas Carol. I had in head Cannon that Dick teases Wally a lot on certain things, and inside joke of the Rudolph song and the speedster's middle name. AND thus this was born. A bit of a story to go with it. Without further ado: Rudolph. Enjoy!_

* * *

The ground was covered in a glistening white and buildings decorated in a grandeur of festive lights and decorations. The snow crunched underneath her boots. With a puff of heated mist emitted from her breath, Artemis further tucked her gloved hands into her coat pockets. Somewhere in the distance, a Christmas tune played from a small shop. She found herself quietly humming along. Surprisingly, Gotham was decently quiet for being just over a week until Christmas. Well, it was during a week day. The streets and sidewalks would be packed as many people began getting off work.

Although a bit nippy outside, Artemis leisurely took her time to her destination, immensely enjoying the feel of the air in the holiday season. Not that she would ever admit it. She never cared that she wouldn't get much in gift wise, yet everyone seemed to be in a bit of a happier mood amid the rush of gift getting and giving. Something about Christmas tended to bring out the better in most. Even dear old dad was usually less brash this time of year.

Letting her current thoughts filter away, she stopped at the familiar run down phone booth. Artemis strained her senses to double check that no one was nearby before entering inside.

Recognized, Artemis B07.

The blonde was greeted by a certain resident ninja who groaned and quickly shoved his shades on, fully focused on the system screen he was currently immensed with. "No, no, no. You're not disappearing on me."

Artemis only raised an eyebrow in question at the youngest Team member's antics. He glanced up at her briefly before he dove deeper, his fingers flying across the keys. "You just have bad timing right now. Almost lost it." He replied.

"Do I even want to know who you are expecting?" She asked.

Robin gave a smirk, never deriding his attention away from his mystery task. "Only someone who should be arriving from school in three minutes if he didn't get else occupied."

Artemis stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. Before she could reply, he added, "He is very predictable."

She glared in annoyance that he knew her inquiry without looking at her. She changed her response. "I was going to ask if you ever go to school as you seem to always be here. Super genius classes Batman make you take?"

His smirk widened immensely. "Something like that." Was all he said.

Artemis headed towards their rooms when Robin called out to her, "You'll want to witness this."

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she turned around as she remained emotionless and folded her arms. Her eyes widened as he was no longer there.

"The best spot is up here." His voice came from the left where he was stationed in an alcove a few feet from the ground and hidden from immediate sight. Reluctantly, she joined him in his hiding spot.  
Artemis didn't have to wait long before the zeta beams rolled to life. Instead of the computer voice announcing the arrival of s certain hero, music began playing. Robin silently fisted the air at his victory. The archer narrowed her eyes at the familiarity of the tune.

Wally materialized with a smile until his features changed in a look of pure confusion.

Wally the red head speedster  
Had an endless appetite  
And if you ever fed him  
He would bother you all night  
All of the other heroes  
Knew they had to hide away  
All sorts of snacks and goodies  
To last beyond the following day

"Rob! I know this is your doing!" Wally called out, interrupting parts of the song. Artemis couldn't place her finger on how the singing voice sounded distinctively familiar.

After one big mission day, Batman came to say  
Kid Flash with your constant food  
You will pay for all that's chewed  
Then all his other team mates  
Made a list on a big sheet  
Rudolph the red head speedster  
You'll be paying for all we eat

"I think you were meant to change Rudolph to Wally at the end."

Robin gave the biggest smirk. "It's still him."

The speedster in question finally spotted them and practically growled in anger.

"Completely intentional." The boy wonder took off with a cackle as the speedster gained up on him.  
Artemis shook her head and headed for her room as their voices echoed through the cave during their chase.

"Face it Wally, Rudolph was always you- and this will forever be your theme song!"

"When I get through with you…"

* * *

 _Merry Christmas!_


End file.
